Dirty Dancing in the Workshop
by MsWolfProtector
Summary: Just a fluffy short one-shot about Reyna and Leo having fun in Bunker 9. LENYA CENTRIC! Leo/Reyna. Better then it sounds. R&R!


**Dirty Dancing in the Workshop **

Reyna awoke from her slumber amongst her pile of various random blankets and duvets stashed in a warm, cosy corner of the workshop. The smell of steam and oil was thick in the air but it felt normal to Reyna, almost comfortable. The workshop was hot but her body had far ago adjusted to the temperatures and learned to put up with it. If anything, the workshop felt like part of her home, somewhere were she was safe and felt was familiar.

However, the thing Reyna loved the most about the workshop was the sweet, honest, cheery, funny boy that spent almost all day working in it.

Leo Valdez.

Reyna loved his black curly hair, dark chocolate eyes and warm coloured skin. She loved his cheesy jokes that despite being totally NOT funny, she couldn't help but laugh. She loved his calloused hands when they hold her face or her hands or run up her arms. She loved that he could make her forget about the world, forget about her duties and keeping her reputation as a strict, pure, strong Roman leader. Of course, she'd never tell him any of this.

Looking across the room, Reyna saw three photos pinned to the wall. The first was a picture of toddler Leo with his mum just a few weeks before she died. Esperenza was sitting on one of her work benches with Leo in her lap and both were caught in mid-laugh. The second picture was a picture Leo with all his friends; Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna. The third picture was a picture of Leo sitting on the floor on the beach with Festus curling around Leo until his head lay on the boy's lap. And the last picture was of Leo and Reyna sitting on the docks, smiling at the camera and holding hands as their feet dangled off the side and into the water.

Reyna smiled, she had two pictures that she always kept in her pocket. The first being the same as Leo's second picture on the wall and the second being a picture of Reyna sitting in the stand of t0he sword arena with Leo sitting behind her, trying to re-braid Reyna's hair for her. The tip of Leo's tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth and his face was set in sheer concentration whilst Reyna had a pleasant, large smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly, a loud bang and a string of English, Greek and Spanish swear words sounded through Bunker 9. Shaking her head, Reyna stood and walked over to the flailing son of Hephaestus to see him hopping on the spot, shaking his hand in the air.

"What the Pluto happened?" Reyna said calmly.

"I electrocuted myself." He growling and sucked on his finger.

Suddenly, salsa music started to play on the radio so Reyna walked over to Leo, pulled his finger from his mouth and kissed him lightly before taking his hands.

"Dance?" She questioned.

That was it, the two twirled, stepped and danced to the rhythm of the salsa. Spin. Back. Forward. Roll. Catch. Spin. They went on, laughing and smiling as they danced until Leo tripped over a screwdriver that sat on the floor and they both fell back into the floor. Reyna just finished laughing when she looked up and saw Leo with a big grin plastered on his face.

"What?" She asked innocently and he shook his head.

"You." He looked into her eyes.

Leo stroked her cheek with the calloused hands she had aforesaid that she loved. Reyna closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, humming to herself. Then she felt a pair of soft, warm lips press gently to her forehead.

"What about me?" Reyna asked once more.

"Your laugh. Your smile. Your leadership. Everything, just... _you_." Leo sighed.

Reyna opened her eyes and looked at him. Leo's eyes were filled with adoration, love, respect and happiness.

"What makes you grin, then?" It was his turn to ask a question this time.

"Making you this happy all the time." She mumbled and stroked his hair.

It was only now, Reyna realised the position they were in. Leo was lying on the floor with his head leaning on a wooden column and she was sitting with a leg on either side of his waist. One of Leo's hands was still stroking her cheek whilst the other was wrapped around her waist. Reyna's right hand was running over and through Leo's hair whilst the other rested at the base of his neck. At Reyna's words, Leo pulled her tighter to him.

"Know what else makes me happy?" He said and she smiled.

"What?"

"Dirty dancing in the workshop." His grin grew and Reyna let out a snort of laughter before leaning down and kiss him fiercely.


End file.
